Question: Rewrite ${(4^{6})^{-8}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{6})^{-8} = 4^{(6)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{6})^{-8}} = 4^{-48}} $